The development of pulmonary tolerance and cross-tolerance to lung-toxic agents is a well-recognized but poorly understood phenomenon. In this project we are using 4-ipomeanol (IPO) as a model pulmonary toxin to study biochemical and morphological changes accompanying tolerance development. It appears that principles established with IPO may have general applicability to other pulmonary toxicants.